Portrait of Forbidden Lovers
by obi's girl
Summary: The Conclusion! and maybe a sequel. obidala romance.
1. Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH1)

Portrait of Forbidden Lovers  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
Time frame: Set preferably during III  
  
Pairing: Obi-Wan/Padmé romance  
  
Padmé Naberrie stared into the firelight, her brown eyes a complete glaze. For several days, Padmé didn't eat, sleep or say anything. Anakin Skywalker, her other half, her soul mate, was dead, or as Obi-Wan had put it, "touched by the Darkside of the Force." Padmé closed her eyes, remembering the night Obi-Wan came to her and told her of the duel between himself and his former Apprentice.  
  
She remembered looking into Obi-Wan's blue eyes, and for a moment, felt the grief and pain behind his words. But she, on the other hand, felt quiet the opposite, except a strong emptiness within her soul. She should have felt something, grief, sadness, betrayal but it was all a void, and she didn't understand why.  
  
Padmé opened her eyes again, biting her lip. All her life, she had been groomed to never show emotion, and now it was killing her. She wanted to cry, wanted to yell or throw a really nasty tantrum. It would have helped, anything would have helped...  
  
She turned briefly, catching a glance of Obi-Wan's dark form in the doorway, his hood over his blue eyes. Padmé looked back to the fire, as the Jedi quietly walked towards her, kneeling down beside her.  
  
"What is this feeling, Obi-Wan?" she asked, staring into the fire. Obi-Wan didn't reply, allowing her to continue. "I should feel something, anything but I don't. I feel so empty inside..." Padmé turned to him, crying for the first time since he told her the news, "Why did he have to leave me? I don't even know what went wrong, or why....?" She drifted off, hiding her face in her hands.  
  
Obi-Wan frowned, stroking her shoulder, "It's not your fault, Padmé. Even I didn't see it, not until it was too late...If I could have saved him, I would have. I loved him too, he was my son..."  
  
Padmé nodded, gazing up at him, her tears subsiding. She leaned forward, embracing him for comfort but pulled away slightly, staring at him again. Obi-Wan stared at her, breathing heavily as she had, feeling the same strong desire…  
  
No, he couldn't do this. She needed ample time to mourn Anakin, but it was too late because she already leaned closer, kissing him passionately. Obi- Wan's arms slithered around her back but stopped, breaking the kiss between them.  
  
"Obi-Wan…" Padmé gasped, breathing heavily again.  
  
"We shouldn't do this, Padmé. You need more time…" He struggled, "Anakin, you loved him…"  
  
She nodded, "I did, but he's dead. I have to accept that; I have accepted it." Obi-Wan stared at her in disbelief again before kissing her passionately again. The lovers clumsily stood up; Obi-Wan guiding Padmé, using the Force towards the bedroom…  
  
1 TBC  
  
Obidala 


	2. Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH2)

Portrait of Forbidden Lovers  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
A/N: I planned on writing an intro. Love scene, but I haven't been able to write a lemon for months because a friend of mine showed me this picture…You could say it gave me a visual I really didn't need, but maybe, hopefully, after this dry-spell wares off, I'll go back and work on it.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll Be (the best love song of all time!) is by Edwin McCain.  
  
CH2  
  
~~  
  
The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
  
Stop me and steal my breath away  
  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
  
Never revealing their depth  
  
~~  
  
Padmé smiled, twirling a lock of her brown hair as she watched Obi-Wan sleep beside her. It was funny. For years, after she met Obi-Wan, she never stopped thinking about him. Though they never actually talked, she always felt connected to him, more so than Anakin.  
  
Anakin.  
  
With Anakin, after hour of making love, she never watched him sleep after hours and hour of making love. Maybe, it was because she was always tired and he was always aggressive. Padmé frowned, she couldn't think about Anakin. Thinking about him, remembering what they used to be…  
  
No, I will not think about him! Thinking about him will only bring me pain, Padmé told herself as Obi-Wan turned over, his arm wrapping around her waist. The former Senator looked down at his arm and giggled, silently moving it away, but his hand caught hers, forcing her to look at him.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled mischievously, asking, "And where do you think you're going, m'lady?"  
  
"A glass of water and maybe some breakfast." She giggled, smiling for the first time in months. Obi-Wan didn't reply, except lean back on his pillow, watching her. Finally, Padmé looked away, embarrassed and flushed.  
  
~~  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that  
  
hang from above  
  
~~  
  
"It's just the first time I've seen you smile since…" Obi-Wan paused, collecting his thoughts. Nothing had been as it used to be, after Anakin crossed over. "I know, it's been hard…for you especially because he was your husband and your true love…"  
  
With that, Padmé stood up, grabbing a robe from the chair, pacing about. She stopped before the window, whispering, "Former husband, Obi-Wan. I'm a widow now, remember?" Padmé paused, looking down at her hands, "Besides, I don't think I really loved him to be begin with…"  
  
The Jedi Master frowned, about to protest that she was wrong, but allowed her to continue. "Yes, I loved Anakin, but it isn't the same love I feel for you. It's more than that, deeper." She turned to him, "You're a Jedi; don't you feel it?"  
  
He nodded, "I do, but Padmé, he loved you and because he loved you, there's something we need to discuss. Anakin, Palpatine, they'll come after you which means we need to work out a plan as soon as possible."  
  
She laughed, crossing her arms, "Plan for what? We can't fight him, Obi- Wan…"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "I know we can't…I mean, to hide you. You're a link to Anakin's former life; Palpatine knows that, which means he'll warrant your execution to guarantee Anakin stays with him as his apprentice. We have to hide you."  
  
Padmé looked down, staring at the marble floor, "Warrant my execution? Anakin would never agree to that…He…well, used to love me." She looked again at Obi-Wan, "What do we do then? Where will we go? No place is safe anymore, not even the Republic."  
  
"I know. Two nights ago, I called Prince Bail Organa on a secured channel…That's why I came to see you last night; to let you know of our plans." Obi-Wan reasoned, but Padmé didn't reply, allowing him to continue, "You'll be safe on Alderaan; it's the only planet that hasn't fallen to the Empire. Bail has agreed to allow you to stay in the Palace as his guest…"  
  
"You mean refugee," she interrupted, "or a criminal, since Palpatine has a price on my head, or will have."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned, standing up from the bed, picking up a robe using the Force to cover himself as he walked towards Padmé, holding her. "Listen to me, Padmé. You are not a criminal or a refugee; you're staying in Bail's palace as his guest, but I do caution that you stay there. Don't leave the palace unless you necessarily need to."  
  
Padmé nodded, her head falling onto his chest. After a moment of silence, Obi-Wan gulped, "Padmé?" She didn't reply except bury her head in his chest, almost hiding her face and her tears. She didn't want to lose Obi- Wan, but ultimately, she knew, he would have to leave her. He felt her grief; he didn't want to lose her either but he couldn't allow himself to show his pain. He reached up his hand, stroking her hair, holding her close.  
  
~~  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
~~  
  
"What's going to happen to us, Obi-Wan? I don't want to lose you; I lost Anakin, but I can't bear to lose you." She cried, though her voice was a murmur.  
  
He nodded, kissing her forehead, smiling, "You won't lose me. Look, I'll stay on Alderaan with you. I won't leave you alone, I will never you. I promise."  
  
She smiled partially, her brown eyes pleading his blue, "You promise? You won't leave me? Not ever?"  
  
"I wish I could promise I won't ever leave me you, Padmé…" he started, feeling her leave his arms, pacing about the room again.  
  
"You promised, Obi-Wan! You promised you would never leave me, now you're saying you will? It isn't fair. It isn't fair to me. I love you." She cried, facing the window. "Obi-Wan, I've suffered heartbreak once before. Don't make me feel that way again."  
  
The Jedi didn't reply, looking down at the marble floor before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, whispering, "I don't for you to feel pain, Padmé. You don't deserve that. I promise, as a Jedi Master, I will never leave you." She smiled faintly, watching the sunrise over Naboo's valleys.  
  
~~  
  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
  
As we lie awake in my bed  
  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
  
My love is alive and not dead  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that  
  
hang from above  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	3. Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH3)

Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH3)  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
~~Padmé huffed, trying to catch up with Anakin. She hadn't seen him in several months and now just as they were going to be reacquainted, he was leaving her again. She stopped, her hand dropping to her stomach as Anakin finally faced her. He didn't want to leave, but the Jedi needed him and he couldn't put his duties aside – even to be with the woman he loved. Anakin, now his late twenties, was a handsome man, but also a very powerful Jedi Padawan. And that's exactly what was bothering him. He was still a Padawan, when he could have been a Jedi Knight. He tried to convince himself that Obi-Wan was right but a voice kept telling him he was wrong, and as much as he wanted to ignore that voice – he knew the voice was right. He was impulsive, hot-tempered and stubborn. But never, never, had he unleashed his anger on Padmé. She didn't deserve that.  
  
"Anakin, please --- can't you stay awhile? It's been a long time…I've missed you." She cried, her hand still on her stomach. Anakin lowered his eyes, taking her small his hands in his. He missed her too, but because they had been apart for more than a year, it was hard to reconnect with her. She knew it; he knew it but neither of them would admit it openly.  
  
"I want to stay, but they need me. I have to go." He mused, releasing her hands and heading for the door. Padmé bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears as Anakin stopped, feeling her pain. "I'll be back, I promise. We can have dinner together, I promise. I promise Padmé, I'll be back." With that said, he vanished. Padmé stood still for the longest time before walking aimlessly to the living room, fainting onto the couch. ~~  
  
Anakin. Padmé's body bolted up, glancing at her surroundings. A small dresser, her cot and some her baggage off to the side of the cabin. Right, she thought, the shuttlecraft. Padmé rolled her eyes, sitting up, massaging her forehead. She wasn't sure if the dream she had was a memory --- she hadn't very many memories of Anakin. After the wedding, she was with him for only a couple hours before he had to return to the Jedi Temple. If he didn't have to go, he would have stayed but she knew he would be back. In the beginning, she tried to hard to convince herself that even though they were apart a lot, it wouldn't matter. But it did matter.  
  
"Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked, entering the cabin. She smiled at him briefly, though she was still a little bit tired and weary. For some reason, since she and Obi-Wan left Naboo she had been tired more than usual and almost weak. Obi-Wan asked one time if she was falling ill, but Padmé reassured him that she wasn't and that she was worried about their current situation. But seeing Obi-Wan at her cabin door, Padmé knew he had been monitoring her closely using the Force. "What's wrong? I felt something --- I felt you were in pain."  
  
She shrugged as he walked forward, sitting next to her on the cot. "I'm fine, Obi-Wan. I just had a dream. I'm fine."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, his hand lightly brushing her cheek, and smiled hopefully, "You were dreaming about Anakin, weren't you?" Padmé shook her head yes, still looking down at her hand as she rested on his shoulder, sobbing.  
  
"Why did he have to leave me, Obi-Wan? We were so happy, weren't we? I don't even know anymore. So much of my memory is clouded… But --- ," she cried, biting her lip.  
  
"But what love?"  
  
She removed her head from the crook of his neck, staring up at Obi-Wan, "In my dream, I don't know if this was metaphorical or natural reaction, but I had my hand on my stomach. I mean, Anakin and I always wished for children – but we were never really alone most of the time…"  
  
The Jedi huffed, closing his eyes and resting his hand on her womb. Through the Force, he felt the presence of two entities, but not yet mature. He couldn't pinpoint when she had become pregnant but it had to have been before Anakin left; maybe a month or two earlier. He reached further, trying to determine the gender of both babies but it was impossible to know. They were still immature. Finally, he opened his face, looking into Padmé's brown eyes and nodded.  
  
Padmé groaned, hiding her face in her hands, "I can't believe this --- I'm pregnant. Pregnant!" Immediately, her eyes darted to Obi-Wan, a concerned expression on her face, "If I'm pregnant, does that mean Anakin can feel -- ?"  
  
He nodded, "Maybe. We have to be careful, Padmé. This complicates things. Not only do I have to hide you in the coming months, but the children as well." Obi-Wan huffed, looking back at Padmé. "Before we left, I promised I wouldn't leave you --- I extend that promise to you and your children. We will not leave until they are born."  
  
"And after their born? What happens then? You have to hide them, leaving me." Padmé cried.  
  
Obi-Wan stroked her locks again and smiled, "I wish I didn't have to…" Before he could continue, Padmé kissed Obi-Wan, both falling back onto the cot…  
  
TBC 


	4. Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH4)

Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH4)  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
A/N: Well, my finals are finally over! Which means, I go back and work on my fics again, as well as construction on both my websites. Whew. I have my work cut out for me. And I'm actually looking forward to the work.  
  
Obi-Wan huffed, glancing at his Padawan's former wife sleeping beside him. Former Wife. He had to stop thinking that way. Anakin was dead. As much as it pained him that he was the one that killed him, there was nothing he could do to erase the moments leading up to Anakin's death. So much had happened in the last couple days.  
  
The Jedi Master moaned softly, careful not to awake Padmé. He needed this time to himself to think. He hadn't anticipated that Padmé would become pregnant with Anakin's children. Originally, he planned to hide Padmé on Alderaan and then find some place safe for himself to hide. Now, he had to worry about two innocent children. Worse, if Palpatine ever found out, he would come after them and kill them. He couldn't allow that to happen. These children might be the last hope the galaxy has…  
  
And Padmé.  
  
There was no way Obi-Wan could lie to her; he knew he promised her he would never leave her but eventually, he'd have to. If he stayed with her, he would not only put himself in danger, but her life as well. If Palpatine ever found out she was still alive, and Obi-Wan with her…No, Obi-Wan, don't think about it, he commanded himself.  
  
He reached over, caressing her back with his hand, as if to smoothen out her skin. Her chestnut curls dangled off her shoulders…She was an Angel. Anakin's Angel, but Obi-Wan's lover. Oh no, not again! Obi-Wan cried, pushing out the thought from his mind. He had to stop thinking in terms that his Padawan was alive, in which case he wasn't.  
  
Anakin was dead. Padmé rolled her shoulder, turning to him. Thankfully, she was still in the beginning stages of her pregnancy. It he had known later, it would have been very obvious she was pregnant and word would spread through the Senate, eventually, maybe, reaching Palpatine himself. Still, it was a mystery. According to Padmé, she and Anakin had only been together once – one brief moment…  
  
One moment.  
  
This was probably the last time Obi-Wan could ever hold Padmé in his arms like this, feel her warm body next to his. How he wanted to stay, never leave her side…even to help her raise her children. Just to be close to her. When he first met her, she was a 14-year-old ruler of an entire planet. Stubborn, as his old Master had put it, but all women were like that. But it was her. His old Master had known, or at least suspected, that Padmé wasn't all that she claimed to be and that she was hiding something.  
  
After Qui-Gon died, Padmé summoned him to her quarters. She dropped her Queen facade, and for once, she seemed as vulnerable as he was. She wasn't a ruler, a Queen, or a handmaiden – she was more than that. He hadn't realized it then, but emotionally, he had always been connected to her. Not by the Force, but through love he had always been connected to her.  
  
Yes, love. He did love Padmé. But he could never REALLY tell her that. He wasn't her first love; Anakin was. Oh no, I better wake her up now before I start again, Obi-Wan mused.  
  
The Jedi nudged her shoulder; Padmé's eyes fluttered open. She yawned, her eyes still adjusting but then they did, she smiled at Obi-Wan's blue. "We really do need to stop these flukes." She mused, kissing his forehead.  
  
He joked, laughing, "It's getting to be a bad habit."  
  
"I know." She countered, snuggling his chest, staring at the wall. "How long until we reach Alderaan?"  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged, kissing her forehead, "Awhile." The Jedi hesitated, "Padmé. We need to talk…"  
  
"Good luck trying to…" she joked, but quieted down, sensing he was actually serious and decided to listen.  
  
"Padmé, you're pregnant with Anakin's children. I know, it will be a long time before they're actually here, we but need to talk about what needs to be done." Padmé nodded, listening, though he knew she didn't want to. "Padmé, the only way to ensure their safety…is to separate them."  
  
Padmé's eyes bolted up, as did her body as she stood up from the cot, grabbing a robe, hanging over one of her luggages. She paced about the room in rage. Separate her children? She had already lost Anakin, her home, and her family…and now, added to the equation, her children? How was that fair?! Obi-Wan nodded, sensing her turmoil. He hated the idea himself, but it was the only way. It was the only way to ensure their survival and their own. Finally, she turned to him, holding her chin high. "I forbid it."  
  
"You can't." Obi-Wan mused, "They have to be separated, Padmé. It's the only way."  
  
She laughed dryly, crossing her arms, "They're my children, Obi-Wan. My family, the only family I have left – the only piece of Anakin that's good and alive…You can't ask me to separate them, even to keep them from harm. They deserve to grow up together, watch each other's children grow – that's the way things were supposed to be before…Nothing is fair. This isn't fair."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, stood up, wrapping his arms around her as she cried. Obi- Wan kissed her forehead, shushing her. "I know, love. If Anakin hadn't left, this wouldn't be an option. We wouldn't be standing here having this conversation…but it's reality, Padmé." He kissed her forehead again, "There may be a time someday, when there will be a different reality – but until then we have to do what is necessary."  
  
"What is that? Jedi Master wisdom?" she retorted, pulling away, "I don't want to lose them Obi-Wan. They're all I have left; you're all I have left." She turned to him again, looking into his brown eyes. "I know what will happen. If you separate them, you'll have to watch over one of them…you'll be off on some planet, watching my son or daughter grow up and I'll never hear or see you again."  
  
"Possibility." He murmured.  
  
She shrugged, "I don't want that to happen, Obi-Wan. I want my life to me with you; I want to stand beside you…" He smiled, wanting to stand beside her too. Padmé was the strongest person he had ever known. "Let me stand beside you, Obi-Wan. Please."  
  
"I want you to…A couple months, maybe 2, then we have to separate them. Any longer than that would be suicide." He relented, as Padmé wrapped her arms his neck, crying. She kissed his cheek, hugging his neck.  
  
"Thank you, Obi-Wan. Thank you, love." She whispered in his ear, as Obi-Wan simply held her in return.  
  
TBC 


	5. Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH5)

Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH5)  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
1 Padmé huffed, leaning against one of the marble pillars outside the Alderaanian palace. It had been months since she had heard or seen Obi-Wan. Moments after they arrived on Alderaan, he rushed aboard the ship, claiming he needed to scout for another safe haven for her son. A tear stung Padmé's eye, as she turned away, a hand a resting on her, now visible fat tummy. She never even had the chance to say goodbye to him. Padmé cleared her tears, returning to the suite Bail and his attendants prepared for her.  
  
Despite the fact she was a refugee, and that she didn't want to be treated any differently, Bail Organa, her host still insisted that she have the suite he prepared for her. Bail had always been a good friend of hers. When he told her about the speech Jar Jar made in her absence about the need for a Clone Army, Padmé was horrified. He knew it wasn't what she wanted; none of them wanted that, but it happened, nonetheless.  
  
She was with Anakin, then, on their honeymoon, their brief honeymoon that only lasted a day. He was gone, like Obi-Wan, without having said goodbye. Padmé closed her eyes, remembering the small letter he left her on her nightstand about returning to the Temple.  
  
"Oh, Anakin!" Padmé cried, opening her eyes again. By right, Anakin should have been there with her to hold her, feel his children, but he wasn't. He was dead. But even though she loved him, loved, past tense, Obi-Wan, his Master was her love. She just wished she knew where he was. This was probably one of the few times she wished she had his Jedi powers, so she could sense him and keep him safe.  
  
"M'lady?"  
  
Padmé swirled around, her robes fluttering behind her as she confronted one of Bail's servants. The woman bowed, holding a meal tray. Padmé nodded, allowing her to come in and set the tray down. After she placed it on the table, the handmaiden bowed again and began to take her leave. Padmé huffed, calling her back, "Handmaiden, do you know anything about Knight Kenobi? Has he contacted Alderaan?"  
  
The woman shrugged, "I'm sorry, m'lady. He hasn't or he may have. I will talked to his Highness if he knows and I will report back to you." She bowed again, leaving promptly.  
  
Padmé bit her lip, settling down on the bed, removing the lid on the main entrée. Instead of Alderaanian cuisine, Bail had some of Naboo's finest prepared for her. But it just made her heart sink. She knew he meant well, but eating food from Naboo, just reminded her of the home she lost. And Anakin. After awhile, Padmé shook her head, unwrapping the utensils but froze when she noticed a small scroll on the side of the dish.  
  
The former Senator looked around the suite. She knew the room wasn't bugged, but still, she could never really be careful. As her small hands unraveled the scroll, she realized it was in Obi-Wan's handwriting. She smiled, eagerly reading the letter.  
  
Dearest Padmé,  
  
I'm sorry I had to rush off so quickly without making sure you were all right, but I had to clear some things. I know it has been months since I have talked or seen you; I imagine that stomach of yours is beginning to show and it won't be long before your children are here. Believe me, I wish I could be there with you. I miss you, love. I hope you are being treated well and are well protected. I told Bail to give you the best suite that he has, so you won't feel sad or alone. I know how much you miss Naboo. We've lost so much. But now, at least light is coming back with the birth of your children.  
  
My business is almost finished here. As soon as I am finished, I will return and protect you, be there for you as I promised. There are words I cannot say in this letter because I know, deep down, I can probably never say them. Again, I miss you Padmé.  
  
Your Love,  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
TBC 


	6. Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH6)

Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH6)  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
A/N: Sorry this a bit short. But even so, it's really good. I love it (  
  
Padmé's fingers drifted over the letter as a small tear rolled down her cheek. She had been dying to hear from him for months…Oh, Obi-Wan, my love, Padmé thought, soon we'll be together again. Soon.  
  
~~  
  
Across the stars and light-years, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stood, staring at the stars as the passed above, thinking about the woman he loved. He really did want to stay on Alderaan a little bit longer than he hoped, but had to look for a suitable home for Padmé's son. He'd decided, weeks earlier that her daughter would stay on Alderaan and be raised by Bail.  
  
Padmé's daughter would become a politician, just like her mother. He didn't like the idea because Palpatine would take notice of her and might two-and- two together that the girl was Padmé's daughter, and therefore, Anakin's offspring. But since she was going to be raised by Bail, Palpatine wouldn't dare suspect the girl. At least Obi-Wan hoped he wouldn't.  
  
As Obi-Wan turned, he felt a sudden jolt, sear through his mind and body. He had felt he death of the Jedi Council, as well as the other Jedi under Palpatine, but this was different, almost familiar in a sense. The Jedi felt a dark aura in the back on his mind, a dark presence reawakened. It couldn't have been…No, that was impossible. Anakin was dead. He couldn't…There was no he could have – SURVIVED?!  
  
Obi-Wan was tempted to reach out, using the Force to pinpoint the disturbance but figured if it were Anakin, he would trace the link and find himself and Padmé. Padmé! The Jedi leapt to his feet, rushing to the cockpit of the ship. The Captain and his co-pilot were unaware of the disturbance, but once the female co-pilot saw his worry, she stopped what was doing and faced him.  
  
"Sir? Sir? Are you all right? You looked like you've just seen a ghost." She murmured, as Obi-Wan only stared blankly out into space.  
  
As Obi-Wan stood there, staring the stars, his pain ceased but was replaced by an epiphany. Anakin was alive, but he wasn't even Anakin anymore. He was something else, more evil and destructive. Saved by Palpatine's agents, he was an agent of evil now, not the boy he had known and loved. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and through his mind, he saw Anakin's real name and face – DARTH VADER.  
  
TBC 


	7. Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH7)

Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH7)  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
Padmé huffed, putting down her brush. Outside, she heard several handmaidens talking rapidly, but quietly to each other as if in a panic. It was still very early; she honestly hadn't expected a group of handmaidens to be awake, gossiping. Gossiping, Padmé questioned, or maybe there weren't. Something's wrong. Padmé rose from her dresser, walked over towards her door, opening it slightly to hear.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what's going on. His Highness said it was urgent that we watch over Senator Naberrie's room, stand guard over her but he didn't say why." One of the handmaidens's said, crossing her arms and tapping her index finger on her arm.  
  
Padmé bit her lip. If Bail ordered a group of handmaidens to watch her and Obi-Wan wasn't back yet, that only meant one thing – Palpatine, or his agents knew she was on Alderaan and they were coming to capture her. No, that couldn't happen. Padmé rushed back to her trunk, grabbing as many things as she possibly could and then stuffing them into a bag she grabbed from the closet. Her dress swirled around when she heard someone knock her door. She didn't hear the handmaiden's voices anymore and assumed the worse. They had come; come to condemn her. The knock continued for a few seconds before a voice accompanied the knock.  
  
"Padmé? Padmé? It's Obi-Wan. Open the door."  
  
Slowly, she turned and walked quietly to the door, reaching for a blaster from her dresser. She huffed again, holding the blaster up, "How do I know it's you, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Padmé, love, now isn't the time for games. You're in danger…On my way back, I felt something, a dark presence…It's Anakin, Padmé. Or what used to be Anakin. He's…It's complicated, but I do know he is not dead as I thought."  
  
Padmé gulped as she opened the door, hugging Obi-Wan, throwing her arms around him. She saw the handmaidens down the hall; they were still talking to one another but as much as they were before. She snuggled her face in his cloak, crying, "I thought…. I thought…I saw the handmaidens there and assumed the worst. I thought I was dead."  
  
He nodded, letting go and leading her back inside the suite, setting her down on the bed. Obi-Wan dropped onto the bed himself, removing his lightsaber as Padmé stared at it. "I felt…I can't exactly explain it except that what used to be Anakin, the good man you loved and I loved as a son, was dead. What good there was left in him was gone in an instant." He paused, gasping, "I thought I had killed him and that he was gone, forever and he's back, but void of compassion and love."  
  
Padmé huffed, looking away, "I remember, when we were on Naboo --- after he told me what happened to the Tusken Raiders – I was scared. I didn't know what to think. Then after Master Windu called from Coruscant; he told us to stay put and Anakin…I wanted to go and rescue you but Anakin refused, saying he would be disobeying orders if he left." She paused, gazing at Obi- Wan, "There were so many hints…I was blind, Obi-Wan. I didn't want to see…"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, resting his hands on her shoulders, "It's not your fault, Padmé. I was blind too…If it's anyone fault, it's mine, Padmé. I should have seen what was happening, what he was going through…"  
  
Before he could say anything else, Padmé silenced him with a kiss. She smiled partially, nodding, touching her head to his. "It's both our faults, my love and now, we have to pay for those faults. My children, Anakin's children – their lives are in your hands." Padmé removed her hand, grasping it over Obi-Wan, before finally resting it on her stomach. "These months I've been alone here, this was the only comfort I had with me. True, I had the memories of my time with you but this --- this is what we have to worry about now. Keep them safe, Obi-Wan…for me, for them."  
  
He nodded in agreement, "I promise, Padmé…I…I really shouldn't be saying this to you but I can't help it anymore. Every time I'm around you, touch you, or hold you – I feel it and I can't deny it anymore."  
  
She smiled, whispering, "What? What is it?"  
  
"The words I spoke of in my letter, the words I could never tell you --- Padmé, I love you. I love you."  
  
Padmé leaned up, kissing his cheek, hugging the Jedi Master, "I know. I've always known, Obi-Wan. I love you too."  
  
She kissed his cheek briefly before taking leave of his arms, grabbing the bags she had already packed and placing them in front of her trunk. "We have to get away from here, my love. I know you said Alderaan is a safe haven…"  
  
Obi-Wan grunted, sitting on the edge of the bed, folding his hands, "It is a safe haven, Padmé. You are safe here. Trust me. You won't be safe on Naboo or Coruscant. Remember, Coruscant isn't a republic anymore."  
  
"Obi-Wan, I'm going to be a mother soon of two children I will probably never know, but before then, you do exactly what I tell you to do. Is that clear?"  
  
The Jedi gulped, swallowing his pride. He knew better than to say she was wrong and if she felt leaving Alderaan was the way to protect her children, he wasn't going to argue with her. That would only waste time. "There's a small planet not too far from Naboo. A Force-sensitive asteroid field, as well as its dark muddy swamps guard the whole planet. It's the best place to stay but we can deliver the babies there; Vader will never know because it's Force-blocked."  
  
She nodded, "What's its name?"  
  
"Dagobah." He whispered.  
  
TBC 


	8. Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH8)

Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH8)  
  
1 By Obi's Girl  
  
Padmé stared blankly at the stars that passed above her. In the past, whenever she was in space flight, she had never really looked at the stars, never really thought about the small galaxies beyond or the undiscovered worlds. She always had to think about her next move in the 'political game'. It was the way of life; she was groomed to be a politician from a very young age, around 9 or maybe younger.  
  
She did admire the beautiful things in life; they were treasures, as were her children. Her children. It pained her that she would probably never know them; watch them grow-up. But then again, Anakin would never know either. He always talked about having children whenever they were together, which was very rare. Because he was a Jedi Padawan, he was required to be in the Temple or with his Master on missions, hardly given a break or vacation.  
  
But the times they were together, they spent in silence, lying in the grassy fields of Naboo or their spot, overlooking one of the lakes of Naboo. Now Ani, the good man she knew wasn't even a man anymore but a machine, a Sith Lord. And her children would never know those grassy fields or anything about their father for that matter. But Padmé would make sure, absolutely sure that they knew something of her, their own mother. She was determined to leave them something, anything, of her to let them know they weren't alone and would never be alone.  
  
Alone.  
  
She had so much hope for the future. Before Anakin fell, she even knew what it was going to look like. Of course, most women like her, who were married and lost their husbands probably, had the same vision but this one was slightly different. She and Anakin would retire to the small cottage they had on Naboo and live the rest of their days there, away from the political scene, away from the Jedi. Her children, however, having hated living a secluded life would leave Naboo to find their selves. Her daughter, she imagined, would become a stubborn politician like dear old mom and her son would be an adventurer like his father and maybe, sometimes, a risk-taker too. Eventually, they would find their soul mates and settle down the same way their parents had.  
  
Now, that vision was only a hopeful dream, shattered into pieces like a shattered mirror. But she still held hope and no matter what, she promised herself, she would not lose that hope. The hope was the only thing that kept her going…besides Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan.  
  
She was so grateful when she received his letter; even just to tell her she was all right. But she was even more so happy when he came back and was able to hold him, smell his hair and looked into his sweet blue eyes… He was her savior, her light – she honestly didn't know what would happen if she ever lost him. Probably crawl and hide in a small corner, crying until her eyes were very baggy and red. His words and voice soothed her worries; his lips kissed away her pain, well, some of it. The heartache Anakin left her could never be healed, that was definite; forever.  
  
"Padmé?" Obi-Wan questioned, as he leaned against the frame of her door.  
  
She turned to him, smiling briefly, gently sitting down on one of the cots. "I'm fine, Obi-Wan. I was just thinking; nothing to worry about, love."  
  
He nodded, walked over, sitting next to her on the cot. "We can always go back if you want to. You have the twins on  
  
Alderaan. Personally, I think it would be better if they were born there."  
  
Padmé's eyebrows creased, staring back at him, "Why? Why would it be better if they were born on Alderaan instead of on Dagobah? If I had a choice in anything, (which I never did), these babies would be born on Naboo but they can't, Obi-Wan. They can't!"  
  
Hormones.  
  
This had happened before, as she started to pack back on Alderaan, in her suite. She nearly yelled at him, convinced that having the twins' off world was the best and safest solution. She could have very well been right, but the truth was, he just wanted the best for her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Padmé. I didn't mean to upset you. Whatever you decide, I will back you a hundred percent. But you must understand, if I object to some of your decisions it's because I also what's best for the twins, as well." Obi- Wan stated, fidgeting.  
  
Padmé rolled her eyes, leaning against one of the polls, "I know, Obi-Wan. I want the best for them too. I'm sorry I have to be such a burden to you…"  
  
He frowned, looking up at her, "Burden? Is that what you think you are? A burden? Padmé, you are not a burden. I wouldn't have been able to put up with you if you were a burden. No, these children, your life, means everything to me. You must survive, because one day, the two of them will find each other and in turn, they'll find you."  
  
"Even if I turn out to be dead? It will happen, Obi-Wan. I know it; you know it. After these children are born, I will be dead."  
  
Obi-Wan gulped, taking her hands in his, kissing them, "No, you won't. You're going to live on, Padmé. You have to, love…unless, you're contemplating suicide. Is that what you're talking about? Suicide?"  
  
Padmé shrugged, removing her hands from his, "I don't have anything else to live for, Obi-Wan. There's probably already a price on my head and yours…It will be easier if I'm not around, but I won't kill myself until after the children are born; if that's a comfort."  
  
He laughed, "Are you kidding? How is that a comfort? Padmé, I love you. I don't want to lose you…It's not fair to me; it's not fair to the children! I forbid you to kill yourself. Padmé, love, I can't live without you. If you won't live for the children, live for me then."  
  
Padmé gulped, chestnut eyes meeting diamond blue. She was so tired; so weak…Padmé feebly reached up, running her hands down Obi-Wan's face, her fingers tickling his beard. He hadn't shaved it in days; it was so rough and messy but his eyes… His eyes were the only things that were pure. "Just rest here with me; hold me…let me feel your arms around me and I know I'll be safe."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, allowing her space to rest her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth.  
  
TBC 


	9. Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH9)

Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH9)  
  
1 By Obi's Girl  
  
Padmé lowered her collar as she exited the ship, glancing around the murky- muddy swamp that was to hers and Obi-Wan's temporary home until the children were born. Theoretically, at the time she decided to come to Dagobah she wasn't thinking clearly, or maybe she was. Padmé didn't want to be in the public's eye when she gave birth to her children. Even having Bail and his wife around when the children were born was unbearable because she knew she wouldn't be able to give her daughter to another woman.  
  
She turned briefly, hearing another pair of foot steps come down the ramp. Obi-Wan scratched his beard, scrutinizing their new home. This was the only option; the safest place to be, besides Alderaan. If they were any other planet they would be arrested within minutes of their arrival. Padmé moaned, walking back to the shuttle ramp and sitting down on the edge. "Obi- Wan, the next time I ramble on about a crazy idea, you have my permission to use that Jedi power of yours to dissuade me."  
  
He laughed, scanning the swamp and trees. "Granted, m'lady." Obi-Wan huffed, scratching his beard again, "I suppose I could shave; this beard is getting to be a nescience." He turned, looking at Padmé, who was basically in the same condition he was. "Maybe we both better get cleaned up."  
  
Padmé nodded in agreement, slowly standing up as Obi-Wan rushed to her side, helping her to her feet. She squinted, scrutinizing his scruffy beard, "You're right. This thing is a mess."  
  
"Well, thank you, m'lady." He retorted playfully, helping her back into the shuttle.  
  
~~  
  
Obi-Wan's hands scurried through the supplies drawer, searching for a shaver as Padmé sat back, watching him. He smiled, feeling the small shaver at the back of the drawer, pulling it out. Padmé smiled, standing up carefully, taking the saver from him. He frowned, clearing his throat, "Excuse me, m'lady, but I need the shaver."  
  
She nodded, pulling up another chair, "I know, Obi-Wan. Now, sit down. Sit." The Jedi rolled his eyes, sitting down on the chair as Padmé pulled out a bowl with some water, a wet towel and some crème. "I maybe a pregnant woman, but I can still be of some assistance. Now, stay still."  
  
Obi-Wan huffed, as Padmé let the blade glide over Obi-Wan's cheeks and around his chin. She removed the razor a minute, rinsing it in water, then wiping it, continuing her trek around his face. Padmé turned, bending down, then squatting, scraping the last of the beard under Obi-Wan's nose. She grabbed the towel again, soaking it in water, then squeezing it before resting it on Obi-Wan's face, patting it slowly.  
  
"There. All done." Padmé concluded, grabbing a mirror and holding it before him.  
  
As Padmé held the mirror, Obi-Wan looked at him, feeling his smooth skin. Not a scratch on him. He turned, smiling at Padmé, "You did a good job, love."  
  
"I did, now about that hair…" she drifted off, as Obi-Wan frowned, glaring at her.  
  
TBC 


	10. Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH10)

Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH10)  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
Padmé smiled at Obi-Wan one last time before removing the wet towel, and setting it in the sink, alongside the dirty shaver as Obi-Wan continued to look at his shaven face. It had been a long time since he'd shaved. He remembered looking at himself in Holos as a young man, without a beard. But all the time he looked at those Holos, he didn't see himself. He saw the boy he used to be, arrogant, full of pride and careless on occasion.  
  
Padmé was an outspoken handmaiden, a Queen in disguise, turned stubborn Senator and then wife of his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, who was no longer the boy Obi-Wan trained and cared for, but an agent of chaos.  
  
Obi-Wan huffed, glancing at Padmé as she cleaned up, putting down the mirror. Throughout their entire ordeal, she had never once blamed him for what happened; never cursed him or mourned Anakin. He knew she loved Anakin; they were so much in love with each other.then it was all gone. Maybe she didn't blame him, but blamed herself for not seeing it before it happened.  
  
She turned to him, wiping her hands with a clean towel, leaning against the sink. Padmé smiled at him again, but frowned noticing his worry. "Obi-Wan, is something?"  
  
"Do you blame me for what happened?" he whispered, staring blankly into space.  
  
Padmé shrugged, still wiping her hands, "Why would you think I blame you? Obi-Wan, you rescued me - that doesn't exactly warrant blame."  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat, standing up, pacing about the small room, "Padmé, I killed your husband --- Anakin fell to the Darkside because of me.I could have saved him."  
  
She nodded, dropping the towel and walking quietly over to him, taking his hands and caressing them lightly, "No, you listen to me Obi-Wan. You didn't do anything wrong. Anakin made his choice, he decided to give up on the light." She huffed, "I honestly don't know if there was anything that could have been done to stop him.We were both blind to see what was happening to him. Another thing to remember is that he always kept things to himself."  
  
The Jedi huffed, bending his head down and kissing her hands, "You're probably right." Obi-Wan laughed to himself, looking back at Padmé, "You are a strong woman, you know that Padmé?  
  
"I'm not strong Obi-Wan. There were times in the beginning I wanted to cry; hide myself away and.I wanted my life to end. There was no point if living if Anakin wasn't there." she drifted off again, but smiled remembering the past was the past, "You kept me from falling Obi-Wan, and you will keep my children from falling as well. I know it."  
  
He smiled, looking down at Padmé's growing stomach before kneeling down himself, resting his head on her belly. Padmé smiled, stroking her hands through Obi-Wan's hair. "It's almost time." He whispered.  
  
Padmé nodded, whispering, "I know." She paused, biting her lip, "Can you sense them? Are they strong?"  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, "Oh yes, very strong. Especially the boy. And the girl, she'll be a lot like you. Strong, independent, stubborn." Padmé laughed briefly before looking away, crying as Obi-Wan continued, oblivious to her pains. "I'll take good care of him, I promise. He'll be safe, away from all of this and his father. And I won't train or contact him until the timing is right."  
  
Finally, Obi-Wan looked up, smiling at Padmé but frowned when he realized she was crying and rose from his feet. The Jedi raised his hand, gently stroking her cheek, "Darling, what's the matter? What's wrong?" he whispered, but she only nodded, crying.  
  
"Darling? Padmé?"  
  
"I'll never see them again, never get the chance to hold them in my arms or sing them a lullaby. Even if I do find them again one day, they'll never remember me or know who I am. I'll just be a ghost to them, dead." She cried.  
  
Obi-Wan huffed, "You won't be dead to them, Padmé. I know I'll be taking care of the boy, but you'll be there for your daughter. I know you will and hopefully, one day, you'll have the chance to see your boy and he'll know without question who you are. But I promise you; you won't be dead to them."  
  
Still, Padmé continued to sob, resting her head on Obi-Wan's shoulder.  
  
NEXT 


	11. Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH11)

Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH11) By Obi's Girl  
  
Padmé smiled, watching Obi-Wan work on a home for the both of them, sitting on the ramp of the shuttle. They had been on Dagobah for about a week now and even though it wouldn't be long until Padmé would go into labor, they had to have a shelter from Dagobah's showers and humid days. Padmé's smile widened as she continued to watch him; the tunic and cloak she was used to seeing him wear were disrobed and set on a rock as the Jedi worked with his bare hands.  
  
Honestly, Padmé didn't know where she would be if she lost Obi-Wan. He had been there since the very beginning, always there to hold her when she cried; even when she pushed him away, he wouldn't leave her.  
  
Her thoughts ceased as she suddenly bent over in pain, her hands rushing immediately to her stomach. When the pain passed, she glanced again at Obi- Wan. He was too preoccupied with the task at hand to notice any change, but all the same, Padmé quietly stood up and went inside the shuttle to rest.  
  
Surprisingly, this wasn't the first time she had felt these sudden pains. They actually started a few days ago.She would have told Obi-Wan about them but she didn't believe they were life threatening and that they were simply cramps. Cramps, yes, that's they were, Padmé mused, lying back on one of the cots.  
  
Earlier, she told Obi-Wan that after her children were born she would be gone, dead. Now that she thought about it, maybe that's what her body was telling her. It was time to die; time to give up. But she didn't want that anymore - not for herself, not for her children. She had to live, no matter what.  
  
"Padmé? Are you in here?" Obi-Wan's voice echoed, before he finally entered the small room. His inner tunic hung around loosely around his shoulders and back, which meant his robe was probably still outside. "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded, smiling, "Of course. I just need some rest. I'm fine, Obi-Wan. Go back to work."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, grabbing a stool to sit on. "I've finished most of the general construction of the hut. It just needs to dry now before I work on the outer layer." He frowned again, "Seriously, are you all right?"  
  
Padmé scowled, "What did I just tell you? Yes, I'm fine - I just need some rest." Obi-Wan looked at her seriously, before she finally gave in, looking down and huffing, "I've been having these pains lately, right around waist. I thought it was just cramps to begin with but now, I'm not sure and I'm getting weaker."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, gesturing she scoot over so he could take a look. Padmé was silent a moment as Obi-wan ran his hands along her side, then quietly he spoke, "Why didn't you tell me about the pains?"  
  
She shrugged, "I didn't want you to worry any more than you needed to.. I know I probably should have told you but originally.I'm sorry." Padmé bit her lip, glancing at him again and asking, "What are you doing?"  
  
Obi-Wan caught her gaze momentarily before focusing again on her side, "A Jedi healing technique. You won't exactly be healed but you shouldn't be feel the pain itself because it was will be masked. The pain should go away in time with rest, food and water, but above all rest."  
  
Padmé smiled, "Yes, dad!" then added quietly, "You could be, ya know."  
  
The Jedi laughed, glancing up at Padmé, "Somehow I doubt that. These are Anakin's children and always will be."  
  
"Yes, that I know - what I mean is you could be their father. Obi-Wan, we could raise the children together as a family." Padmé gasped, watching Obi- Wan's eyes. She smiled partly, "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it?"  
  
His eyes finally met hers, frowning, "I have and it's impossible, Padmé. It's too dangerous --- it would be dangerous for all of us, including the children and I know you don't want that for them."  
  
Before he could say another word, Padmé got up from the cot, kneeling before him. She grabbed his hand again, resting on her stomach, "You're wrong, Obi-Wan. This isn't just for them; it's for Us. I need you, Obi-Wan. I know we already talked about this.Obi-Wan, if I leave here with my daughter, without you, I'll die a whole lot earlier than expected and it will all be because of a broken heart."  
  
He huffed, looking down, "It's impossible.too dangerous; if anything should happen to you or the children, or if Vader ever found us.all of this work will have been for nothing." Obi-Wan nodded, kissing Padmé's forehead, "On the up side, we'll be together, won't we?" She laughed lightly, nodding 'yes'. Obi-Wan's lips twitched again, forming a small smile, "Maybe for a little while."  
  
Padmé's smile widened, her forehead still touching Obi-Wan's, "I missed being close you these last couple months. Missed you holding me."  
  
"Padmé, we can't.not now. Yes, I've missed holding you too but your condition.it wouldn't be appropriate." Obi-Wan mused, before kissing Padmé passionately, holding her.  
  
She laughed, joking, "And what was the talk about this not being appropriate?" As Obi-wan leaned in to kiss her again, Padmé fell back, grasping her stomach in pain.  
  
Obi-Wan breathed, grabbing a pillow from the cot using the Force and placing it behind Padmé's back as she continued to wheeze. Sweat began to accumulate on Padmé's forehead as the contraction became faster. "It's time, Obi-Wan. I can feel it; they're here!"  
  
Obidala 


	12. Portrair of Forbidden Lovers (CH12)

Portrait of Forbidden Lovers (CH12) By Obi's Girl  
  
Obi-Wan gulped, feeling his own damp forehead as he stared back at Padmé limp body, set against the cot and pillow. Before this moment, he hadn't really thought.well, what he was supposed to do. The healers, they usually took care of these things he wasn't exactly trained as a Healer. True, he had been in the Healer's ward more than a couple times, but he always shoved out when something like * this * happened!  
  
Padmé glared back up at him, snapping her fingers, bringing him out his reverie, "Obi-Wan! Stop standing there, staring at space and help me!" She cried, between moans.  
  
The Jedi flinched, returning to the present, kneeling down before her. "Um, I'm, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
She frowned, looking at him as if he was crazy, then huffed, rolling her eyes. "What are you supposed to do? I'm sorry, did you just ask me what 'you're supposed to do'? I thought you knew. You've been planning everything!"  
  
He shrugged, smiling stupidly, mumbling, "Not everything."  
  
Padmé grunted, nodding to the fresher and towels. "Towels, soak them in cold water; wash your hands and bring the towels back here!"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, running quickly to the fresher and soaking the towels, then jogged back to Padmé's side. "All right, I have the towels; they're soaked and everything. Now, what do I do?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Obi-Wan, I'm going into labor.I really don't think now is the best time to give you any helpful tips.Don't worry about it." Padmé screamed again, cursing in Nubian.  
  
~~~  
  
Sweat trailed down Obi-Wan's forehead, as he took steady breaths. He turned his head, facing Padmé. The new mother had passed out only moments after labor, falling into a deep rest while her daughter and son rested in Obi- Wan's large outer-tunic. It wasn't like he was going to need it anymore. Even if he did, he could always make another one. Padmé grunted, turning her head, facing Obi-Wan, though her eyes were still closed. Though Padmé had been the one giving birth, Obi-Wan felt like he needed 2-4 days of rest. There was no way he move his body after 'that'.  
  
Now the twins were born, he ad to worry about finding them a safe home. He knew he told Padmé he would help her raise them, together as a family, but he had think realistically. There was always a chance that Vader or one of Palpatine's spies was tracking them. He couldn't risk Padmé or the children. Obi-Wan would never forgive himself if something happened to them.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Padmé questioned, rubbing her eyes.  
  
He smiled lovingly at her. Despite all the pain she had gone through, to him, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever known and the strongest. "Go back to sleep, love. You need your energy."  
  
Padmé huffed, "I will, but I want to see my children."  
  
"All right. Wait a minute," he replied, gathering the twins in his arms and then turn back to her. "Um, the boy is the oldest.  
  
She smiled, looking down at the blue-eyed baby boy before her. He had the beginnings of sandy blonde hair like his father. He was so beautiful and innocent. They both were. Padmé's smile widened as she turned to her daughter. She had brown-chestnut hair like her mother and brown eyes.  
  
"Obi-Wan, they're angels," she cried, turning to him, "have you named them?"  
  
He shrugged, "No, besides that honor belongs to their mother."  
  
"Yes, I suppose it does but Obi-Wan, you're going to be their father, they're guardian for a long time. This right belongs to me, as much as it does you. Name the boy." Padmé whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled thoughtfully, taking the boy in his arms, "A bay should be named for his father, though he will probably never know him," he reasoned, "Luke. Luke Skywalker."  
  
Padmé smiled, touching Obi-Wan's arm, "It's a beautiful name, Obi-Wan," and then looked at her daughter, "And you, you will be Leia. It was my grandmother's name. Luke and Leia."  
  
"That fits, doesn't it?" Padmé asked, not really expecting Obi-Wan to answer, "I know you're probably too young to remember all of this and it all started.Anakin and I, I loved your father very much. But loves never really enough to keep someone, is it? If I had the power to keep him and make him stay, I would have." She glanced up, staring at Obi-Wan, "You're their father now, Obi-Wan. You are, and you have to promise me - whatever happens, you will protect them and shield them from all of this."  
  
He nodded, crying himself, "I will, Padmé. I promise," then added, "you know then? What has to happen?"  
  
"I do. I don't like it, Obi-Wan. I'll never like it but if it is what has to be done, then so be it." Padmé reasoned.  
  
"I'll take care of them, Padmé. I promise." He repeated, huffing, "You know if there was any other choice, this wouldn't have to happen.no mother deserves to be without her children."  
  
She gulped, mumbling, "Or those we love. I will miss you. We've come a long way together Obi-Wan."  
  
He smiled, placing his hand on top of hers, "We have."  
  
Padmé scooted over, resting against Obi-Wan's chest as the two sat in silence for the longest time. Tomorrow, they would part way, following their own destines.whatever that was.  
  
The End 


End file.
